


To Your Aim

by cadalinda



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Rio isn't dead, Season 3, Soft Rio (Good Girls), Unplanned Pregnancy, beth and rio need to use their words, beth done fucked up, beth loves rio and rio loves beth, so much sass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadalinda/pseuds/cadalinda
Summary: I was not happy with ep 3 so I decided to write my own. A lot of the dialogue from scenes that were in the show will be as accurate as possible. The rest is just from my insane mind that has a thing sexy gang bangers. This is not betaed so any mistakes are all mine"She ain't coming." Beth never thought those words could bring so much fear to a person but here she was. He was supposed to be dead not sliding into a chair next to her. He was going to kill her. The even bigger issue is how do you tell the man you shot that you are pregnant with his child
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 123
Kudos: 426





	1. Chapter 1

Beth sat at the bar happy to finally have heard from Rhea. It was odd going from talking and see each other everyday to complete silence. When she first started her friendship with Rhea it was out of guilt. She had taken away her son's dad and Beth had to repay that some how. Now Beth has a real friendship with Rhea, she would do what ever she could to make sure she is always there for them.

“Can i get you a drink?” the bartender asked her while placing a coaster in front of her. 

“No thank you I am going to wait for my friend.” Beth looked down at her phone as he walked away wondering where Rhea was. Just as she was about to dial her number she heard his voice. 

“She ain't coming.” Rio said as he took the seat beside her. “Yeah we both know how this ends: Beth stared at him wide eyed and trying to breathe. The background noise disappeared and all she could here was a ringing in her ears. How is this possible? She shot him. She saw him bleeding out on the floor. The ringing in her ears increase and her flight instincts kicked in. 

“So what's up?How ya been? The kids good?” Beth sat in silence while Rio continued to talk. “You know my boys says Jane's like the superstar of the team. You think we are gonna make the finals this year or what?” Smiling to himself Rio reaches into his pocket. “I gotta show you something.” The whole times her eyes tracked his movement. Pulling his hand out of his pocket she finally sees what he was reaching for as he brought it to his lips.

“ Lung.” He placed the first one down never taking his eyes off Beth while she never took her eyes off his hand. “Spleen, shoulder.” After the bullets were placed in front of her she finally looked at him. Smiling at the bartender that gave them their drinks Rio lifted his glass in a toast.

“To your aim.” He takes a drink while Beth remains still. “Fine suit yourself.” Setting his glass back down he spoke again. “Bottoms up, you have a lot to celebrate. You made a beautiful family, helped out your community and what not. I'm sure they will name a wing in your kids school after you.” Beth had heard enough moving quickly she tried to stand up

“Don't do that.” Rio grabbed a hold of her arm and spoke through a clenched jaw. “It just puts off what's going to come anyway. And then you gotta wait for it and trust me that's way worse.” Rio was smiling at her the whole time knowing what he was doing to her. “ Check it out. You're my girl so I'ma take it easy one you.” Rio brought his hand up to brush her hair out of her face. “I'll do it myself” Standing up from his chair he towered over her.”Let's get this over with. What do you say?” Beth finally took her eyes off the bar to look up at Rio

“I'm pregnant.” Beth was finally able to speak. Rio straighten his head and clenched his jaw. Looking her dead in the eyes he tried to see a lie. The longer he stared he knew he wouldn't find one. Slowly he took his seat again never taking his eyes off her. Sitting there in silence for a good minutes he finally spoke.

“How far?” He asked his mind spinning. Beth looked at her hands spinning the glass around just for something to do with them.

“10 weeks.” God how Beth wished she could drink the bourbon. Looking over at the man beside her she watched as he clenched and uncleaned his jaw. His face was blank as he stared at the back wall.

“ Is it mine?” Rio turned his head just a little bit so he could look at her. Beth flinched back as if he had backhanded her across the face. 

“ You know it's yours I haven't slept with Dean in over 5 years and you know that.” How can this man cut her deeper with that question than with telling her he was going to kill her. 

“ Damn Elizabeth you really are a cold hearted bitch to shoot your baby daddy.” Rio stood and walked out before Beth could even respond. She didn't get a chance to tell him that she didn't know at the time. Or that shooting him was on of the hardest things she has ever done in her life. Beth was left with tears in her eyes and the sicken knowledge that this man was going to torture her for the rest of her life. Looking down at the glass in her hand she thought fuck it and downed it in one go. How is this her life? What is she going to do now? Her plan to pass the baby off as Dean's just went up in smoke. Finally finding the strength to move she gathers her things and heads to her car. Once she was safely seated inside with the doors locked the tears started. Digging in her purse she tried to find her phone through tear filled eyes. Locating it at the bottom of the bag she pulled it out and dialed.

“Hello.” Annie picked up on the second ring. Hearing her sisters voice caused Beth to break into uncontrollable sobs. “Beth are you OK? What's wrong?” Beth could hear blankets rustling as if Annie had been in bed. Finally catching her breath enough to speak “He's alive and I'm pregnant.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support. I haven't written in forever so I wasn't sure how this would go. Hopefully you enjoy this new chapter.

Annie was already standing at her open door by the time Beth reached her. As soon as their eyes met Annie threw herself into her sisters arms. 

“It's OK. It's gonna be OK.” Annie rubbed Beth's back while she sobbed into her little sisters arms. Annie pulled her into the apartment shutting the door behind them. The whole time Beth clung to Annie unwilling to let go. Some how the 2 women made it to the couch where they ungracefully collapsed. The two sat in almost silence the only sound was Beth's crying. After what felt like forever the crying stopped. “What happened?” Annie asked as she curled her arms tighter around her sister.

“We slept together.” Beth started when Annie cut in.

“That was a while ago though right?” Annie asked trying to do the math and work out the numbers in her head.

“No we slept together again. At my house in my bed.” Beth's cheeks got warm thinking about Rio tangled in the mess of her sheets. As much as she wished he didn't have an effect on her he did. The first time she saw him in her kitchen she couldn't stop looking at him. Not only because he was a strange man with two other very intimidating men standing in her house but he was stunning. His voice brought goosebumps to her skin making it hard to focus on what he was saying. The first time Beth seriously considered having sex with him was the night she left her pearls on the door. Something about watching him work and being a boss did something for her that watching Dean work has never done. The first time she realized she had feelings for him was when she threw the keys in his face and his words after. “You and me its done over.” Finding out her husband had cheated on her multiple times did not hurt as much as those words. The first time she realized she was in love with him was when Rio returns Jane's blanket. 

“What? I thought it was just the time in the bathroom at the bar. Why didn't you say anything?” Beth had sat up so she could look her sister in the face.

“Because I was stupid. I had fallen in love with a man who could never love me back. All I am.. was is business to him.” The tears slowly started to fill her eyes again. “ He planned to kill me.” Beth had said it so quietly Annie wasn't sure she heard right.

“What do you mean he planned to kill you?” Annie asked her voice rising with each word. Beth repeated everything from the bar becoming numb the more she spoke. It finally hit her that he was alive and she was done. The two sat in silence again letting the words settle. 

“So what was your plan?” Annie finally broke the silence. Beth took a minute to gather her thoughts.

“I was thinking about not keeping it.” Annie brushed Beth's hair out of her face the way Rio has done countless times.

“ We both know you would never be able to do that. You loved that little baby from the moment the stick turned pink. Beth started playing with her fingers. It was true. There was no way she would ever be able to terminate, she would never forgive her self. The sick part of her mind kept telling her at least she would always have a part of him.

“I started sleeping with Dean again so I could pass it off as his.” Beside her Annie made a snorting noise.

“Really? And what were you going to say when the baby comes out tanned with deep brown eyes? How would you explain that?” Annie was right. How was Beth going to do that? There is no way the baby wouldn't look like Rio his genes were too strong. 

“I haven't gotten that far. I just found out not long ago and now everything is a mess. What am i going to do Annie?” Beth turned back to her sister gripping her hands. “What am I going to do? If he doesn't kill me as soon as the baby is born he will take it just to torture me. He know what loosing a child will do to me. I would rather be dead then deal with that.” As soon as that thought enters her head it takes hold and causes her to spiral. The pain she was feeling in her chest continued to grow until she could no longer breathe.

“It's OK breathe with me.” Annie held Beth close trying to sync their breathing. “We will get through this OK? One way or another we will figure it out. I will have your back no matter what.” Annie pulled Beth in tight holding her close the same way Beth would do for her as a kid. Beth was always protecting her little sister and now it was Annie's turn. “Why don't you put on your pj's and we can watch a movie.” Annie urged Beth to get up and change. After a few minutes Beth stood making her way into Annie's room. Once she was alone she sat on the bed and just stared off into nothing. She felt numb, everything was numb


	3. Chapter 3

When Beth opened her eyes the next morning they burned. She slept very little the night before her mind constantly going so fatigue was one reason. The other was the crying. She had lost track of the amount of times she broke down into tears or worse the silent tears that just ran down her face. Trying to not dwell on it further Beth got out of bed and went to the bathroom. When she was done she heard voices from the kitchen. She knew the other voice so well it was a balm to her soul. Going into the kitchen Beth came face to face with Ruby.

“Are you OK? Annie said i needed to come over because you needed to talk to me what didn't say what for.” Ruby had started walking towards her ready to pull her into her arms at a moments notice. Beth was grateful that her sister had called and also not given away her news.

“He's alive.” Ruby's eyes grew wide and she mouthed oh my god as if her voice had been stolen from her. Behind Ruby Beth could see Annie waving her hand as if to say go on. “I'm also pregnant with his baby.” Ruby reached behind her trying to find a chair. The two sat at the table while Annie brought over 2 coffees and a tea. Once seated Ruby finally spoke.

“ I need details like now. And I mean do not leaving anything out.” Beth retold the story over again with surprisingly few tears. Maybe her tear ducts were calling it quits. Or maybe it was having each of her hands held tightly by the people she loved most.

“I'm sure you have been told this a million times but it will be OK. You have me and your sister with you every step of the way. I will ask Stan if he knows someone who will be your bodyguard if I have to but we will figure this out.” Beth gave her a fond smile thinking of how lucky she was to have Ruby and Annie in her corner. 

“I'm going to head out. I need some groceries and a nice hot bath.” All of them stood and walked towards the door. After long hugs exchanged by all Annie remind her. 

“If you need anything day or night just call.” Beth smiled at her sister and squeezed her hand as she walked out. Walking into the sunlight Beth straighten her shoulder and took a deep breath. All she had to do was put on foot in front of the other and she can do this. Getting in her car she drove to the store focused on one task at a time. Every time she enter Fine and Frugal she got cold sweats but right now it was closest to where she was and she just wanted to be home. Walking up and down the aisle she got what she needed for her family, then changed course and got what she wanted for her. Standing in front of the freezer section she looked for the thing she had been craving for the last month and a half. That right there should have alerted Beth to the fact she was pregnant but it didn't. Finally finding the strawberry cheesecake she had been looking for Beth loading 4 pints into her cart heading to check out. Loading her items into her car Beth finally headed home thankful that the kids were in school and she would have some quiet. Getting out of her car she didn't even notice the blank G wagon sitting at the curb. Beth was almost at her door when she heard him.

“ How ya feeling mama?” Rio asked her smoothly like he wasn't going to kill her last night. Hearing him call her mama brought the usual goosebumps over her skin. Any time he used any pets names for her it always warmed her inside.

“Tired and nauseous.” She started to head inside when he cut her off.

“Come on we are going for a drive.” Rio stood with his hands in his pockets pointing to the car with his shoulder. Beth just stared at him before slightly lifting her bags.

“I really need to get these inside I don't want the ice cream to melt.” Again she tried to enter her house.

“Get in the car Elizabeth.” His tone left no room for discussion of any kind. Beth wanted to just drop the bags in the middle of the lawn and have a fit just like a toddler but she knew that if someone saw the bags just lying there they would think the worse. Slowly she started making her way to the car dreading anything that was about to come. Putting the bags in the back seat she sat in the passenger seat fastening her belt. Beth tilted her body so she didn't have to look at Rio. She heard the car starting and felt it pull away from the curb. They were five minutes into the drive by when Rio spoke.

“What kind of ice cream?” Beth turned her head wondering if she had heard him right. Rio kept on driving waiting for an answer. 

“Strawberry cheesecake. I've been craving it none stop.” Turning by towards the window they continued the ride in silence. Stopping in front of a clinic Beth turned towards him again. “Why are we here?” 

“You know why we are here.” Rio put the car in park and got out. Looking back at the car Beth was still sitting there. Shoving his hands in his pockets he turned back towards the car. Ripping open the car door he reached across and undid her belt. “Elizabeth get out of the car now.” Leaving the door opened he walked toward the clinic. Beth knew she had so choice but to follow. Was he about to make her abort the baby? He wouldn't do that would he? When Beth got inside Rio was already sitting in a seat clipboard in hand waiting for her. “Fill this out.” Taking it from his hand she started to fill it out. While she was doing it she heard Rio talking to a lady in the waiting room and if she listened hard enough she could almost trick herself into thinking he sounded happy. 

“Ms Marks.” A nurse stood in the doorway searching the waiting room. Beth whipped her head to Rio. She could see the smirk he wasn't even trying to hide.  
Walking into the room together the nurse handed Beth and gown and cup. “Change into the gown and pee into the cup.” She pointed to the bathroom and left. After changing Beth came back and sat on the bed watching Rio lean against the counter on his phone. 

“How are we doing today?” The doctor asked as she walked into the room. Rio didn't look up from his phone.

“I'm fine thank you.” The doctor sat on a stool at the foot of the bed reading over the form. 

“ And when was conception?” The doctor asked looking up from the form. Before Beth could answer Rio cut in.

“Come on darling you remember. I hit it in the bedroom while your husband was at work.” Rio was smirking the whole time while Beth's face flamed.

“It's on the form.” Beth looked at her knees.

“Oh yes I see it here. So 10 weeks is a little early to tell but we will do a blood test to confirm.” Standing up the doctor went to leave.

“How long does it take?” Rio finally stood up off the counter and turned to the doctor.

“A few days.” Walking over to the ultrasound machine Rio asked

“Since we're here cant you just take a look?” That's when Beth realized he thought she was lying.

“It's still early so it will be hard to see anything.”

“Well we can still give it a try.” The doctor followed Rio over to the machine. 

Beth laid back on the bed just staring at the ceiling. He really thought she would lie to him about something like this. Skimming money is one thing by lying about a life that was a low she would never stoop to.

“Congratulations. You see this hear? That is a nice strong heartbeat.” The doctor looked at the both of them. “Anything else?” She handed Beth paper towel to clean up while left alone. 

“Yeah a paternity test.” Rio walked out not giving a single look back. Beth watched him walk away feeling a heartbreak she never thought she would. Getting dressed she walked outside to see Rio no longer there. She really shouldn't be shocked that he would just leave her there. Getting into the back of an Uber she finally was able to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the response so far. I was wondering if you guys would like some chapters from Rio's POV?

The sun was blinding Beth the next morning waking her from an unrestful sleep. Wanting nothing more then to just lie in bed and forget the world she knew that wasn't possible. She already heard the kids leave for school and now Dean moving around in the kitchen. Sitting on the edge of her bed she started to rub her stomach. Just like her other pregnancies the morning sickness didn't hit until around the 8 week mark she was just lucky this one was a little later. 

“I know you can't hear me in there but can you take it easy on me? I don't have the strength to be throwing up all day.” As usual luck was not on her side, the second she stood up she felt the wave of nausea over come her. She barley made it to the bathroom in time. After ten minutes on her knees Beth stood at the skin to rise her mouth. “It will all be worth it.” She told her reflection. When she entered the kitchen she seen Dean leaning against the counter facing the backyard. Walking up to him he didn't even wait until she was by his side.

“I asked him to leave and he said his boss told him he needs to stay.” Beth turned to look out the window seeing Mick sitting on her table, headphones in looking at his phone. “Who's his boss Beth?” This was it, the moment she had been dreading and thought she had more time for.

“We need to talk.” Turning away she took at seat at the counter facing Dean's back. While she waited for him to turn around she used that time to try and gather her thoughts and not pass out. Nothing good can come from this conversation. After what seemed like a lifetime Dean finally turned around.

“Who is his boss Beth?” He knew the answer. She knew he knew the answer but he needed to hear her say it.

“Rio.” Beth watched as Dean's whole body tensed up and his jaw clench.

“I thought he was dead. I thought you killed him.” With each word Dean's voice raised just a little bit more.

“So did I and I did shoot him but Turner must have saved him.” How did that just come to her? Of course that was the only way Rio could have survived. 

“So what happens now? You go running back to him doing whatever he wants. You fall back into bed with him?” Dean started pacing in front of the counter. “Beth do you know how fucked up this is? How dangerous this is? He is going to kill you.” Dean stopped pacing and looked her in the eye. “What am I saying he wont kill you. He wont kill something he loves.” Beth's eyes widen. There is no way Dean could ever think that Rio loved her. “Say something Beth.”  
“I'm pregnant.” Beth watched his face closely for his reaction. First she watched his eyes light up no doubt thinking about the restart to their sex life and then it slowly dim.

“How far along are you?” With those 5 words everything around her seem to stop. 

“10 weeks.” Letting that sit between them she watched as it finally came to him.

“It's his? That's why his goon is sitting in our backyard?” The anger that had started to die down was ramping back up. “Is that why you started to have sex with me again? Were you going to try and pass the baby off as mine?” Beth's silence told him what he needed to know. “Of course you were. Of course you were going to try to pass that bastard child off as mine.”

“Dean.” Beth raised her voice hurt that he would call her baby that. The tears she had thought had dried up started filling her eyes. 

“Don't Dean me. You did this. You are the one who opened your legs to him like some cheap whore and got yourself pregnant. You know what I'm glad I found out because now I'm not stuck raising that ass holes baby.” Dean started leaving the kitchen when Beth lost it.

“You call me a whore? You were the one who slept with almost every female at Boland Motors. You were the one who paraded that cheap shank around in my face while I was here raising your children. You were the one who almost lost everything we have. You are the reason I became involved with him in the first place. You started this train wreck.” The tears were streaming full force down her face but she didn't care. “You need to leave and not come back. I'm done.” Beth tried to walk around him when he grabbed her arm.

“Don't worry I'll leave but the kids are coming with me. Over my dead body will that man be in my kids lives.” 

“You cant take my kids Dean.” The tightness in her chest that she felt at Annie returned. The thought of losing any of her children was too much to bare.

“I absolutely can. If you fight me on this things will get ugly. You can still see them but they are living with me.” Dean stomped his way to his room slamming his door. The sadness she felt turned into a red hot anger. Storming across her kitchen Beth swung open her back door and race across the backyard.

“You need to leave.” Mick didn't even have the respect to take his eyes off his phone.

“No can do. The boss says I stay so guess what I stay.” Beth caught a glimpse of his phone. Was this man really sitting here playing candy crush?

“Tell your boss he can go fuck himself and get the fuck out of my backyard.” Quickly spinning back towards her house Beth regretted it almost instantly Within seconds she was doubled over throwing up once again.

“You OK?” Mick put his phone down on the table and was standing beside her. After what seems like forever she righted herself. 

“I'm fine now leave.” Not giving him another chance to speak she went back to her room and crawled in bed. It wasn't long until she was back in a fitful sleep wishing everything was a dream. When she woke up from her nap a few hours later she took in that her house was once again quiet but this time for a different reason. Dean was gone and he had her kids. Retracing the same steps from this morning she walked into her kitchen to find 4 pints of strawberry cheesecake ice cream and some ginger ale.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me. This is the chapter we have all been dreading. Unfortunately for this story it is a necessary evil but I do have another story planned for the same time line but things different. I got back to work next Tuesday so I am hoping to get at least this story finished before then

Four days later found Beth lying on her living room floor while Annie and Ruby looked out the window.

“So he just stays there all the time?” Ruby asked while moving the blinds a little to look out.

“Yeah the only time he's left was to use the bathroom in Mrs. Hunters house. She has even taken to feeding him.” Beth rolled onto her side trying to find a comfortable position that wouldn't cause her stomach to revolt. She must have made a noise because her sister looked her way.

“The morning sickness still bad?” Annie asked as she brought Beth some more ginger ale and crackers. Lifting her head just a little Beth took a sip.

“It's passing I just need a few more minutes.” Annie walked back to the window taking up her look out.

“So which one is he?” she asked trying to place his name.

“Mick”

“Really? Mick? What kind of name is Mick? He does not look like a Mick.” If Annie said Mick one more time Beth was going to find a way to kill her sister.   
“I think he needs a nickname. It cant be gangfriend because that one is obviously taken. What about gangbuddy?” Annie thought it over “How about homeboy? I actually really like homeboy“ She asked looking at both Beth and Ruby receiving a look she knows so well. “I'm open to any other suggestions just in case you are wondering.” Annie gave up looking out the window and took a seat on the couch. “ So really how are you?”

“I honestly don't know. Dean took my kids which right at the moment I am grateful for but the house is to quiet without them. I feel sick all the time and I'm in constant fear. But I already love this little person I am growing so I am all over the place.” Beth sat up leaning against the fire place resting her hand agonist her stomach. 

“I wish there was something we could do or say to make this easier on you.” Ruby's heart was breaking for her best friend. Beth knew 100% that they would if they could but this is a mess of her own making.

“I know but let's face it this is all my fault. If I didn't go back to that warehouse we would never be in this position.” She thinks about leaving her pearls on that door handle multiple times a day. How much easier her life would have been if she just stayed away. She would never know the rush of washing the money. She would never know what it felt like to have someone believe in you and she would never know what it was like to have someone undo her with just a look.

“Yes you started it but we could have said no.” Annie reminded her. “ We all needed the money and I don't regret it. There are parts I do for more that I don't.” Ruby was nodding her head agreeing with Annie.

“OK enough of this heavy shit I need to know how good he is in bed and how many tattoos.” Ruby moved to the edge of the couch her eye alight with mischief. Beth couldn't help the laugh that escaped. She was laughing so hard for once the tears in her eyes were good ones. After spending most of the day with the girls Beth walked them both to the door.

“Call if you need anything.”Annie hugged her sister and then Ruby took her turn.

“We mean it anything.” Ruby squeezed Beth just a little harder.

“I know and I will.” Both ladies started walking to their cars before Beth stopped them. “Oh by the way it's 27.” Beth was laughing at the looked on their face as she shut the door. Leaning her back against the door she took a moment to let the love of her people wash over her. With no kids or husband to worry about making dinner for Beth made herself some soup she hoped to keep down. After cleaning up the mess from today Beth headed to bed hoping for a good night sleep. At 2:30 am Beth woke up to a wetness between her legs. Turning on her lap she pulled her blankets back and her heart dropped. On her pyjama pants was a small patch of blood that was growing. Four children in Beth knew what was going on. Getting out of bed Beth went right to the door knowing that Mick would be quicker then calling Annie. Opening the door she was stunned to see the first time in days that he wasn't sitting out front of her house. Grabbing her phone she called Annie.

“Hello.” Sleep was still thick in Annie's voice. Hearing her sisters voice the little bit of calm Beth was holding onto started to sleep.

“I need you to come take me to the hospital I'm bleeding.” Beth could here her sisters blankets moving and then her key. 

“I'm on the way.” Beth hung up and looked down at her phone. She should call him shouldn't she? Something must be wrong if Mick wasn't in his usual spot. Working up the nerve Beth pressed Rio's contact something she thought she would never do again. The phone rang a few times before going to voicemail. Beth hung up not bothering to leave a voicemail he never checked them anyway. She was just sliding on a pair of shoes when Annie's headlights lit up her front door. Purse and phone in hand Beth locked her door getting into the car.

“How are you feeling?” Annie asked grabbing a hold of Beth's hand. 

“Sore I'm starting to cramp.” Beth rubbed her free hand along her lower stomach . Picking up her phone she tried Rio again. It rang once then went to voicemail meaning he rejected her call. Beth was trying to absolute best to keep it together but she was slowly falling apart. She was loosing her baby and in a few days she will probably be loosing her own life. When the sisters pulled at to the ER Ruby was waiting outside. Once out of the car Ruby flanked her other side and wrapped Beth in her arms. Upon standing Beth felt the blood increasing and any hope she had was gone. The three walked into the ER hand in hand. Beth was quickly checked in while leaving the two with her phone. “Try him again please?”

Annie took her phone and Beth was taken away. Once in a room Beth was handed a gown and waited for a doctor. It wasn't long until a kind looking man came into her room.

“Mrs Boland?” Beth nodded her head. “I'm Dr. Diaz. I see here that you are 11 weeks along and experiencing some bleeding?”

“Yes it started about 30 minutes ago and I've started cramping.” Beth watched as a nurse came in.

“We are going to draw some blood and get an ultrasound done. Is there anyone here with you?”

“Yes my sister and best friend.” 

“What are they're names I am going to get the nurse to grab them.” Beth's whole body turned to ice wanting nothing more then to be wrapped in someones arms. After giving their names Beth is left alone to wait it out. Both walked in just minutes later taking seats on either side.

“Did he answer?” Beth looked at Annie her eyes begging for a yes. She never would have thought she would ever need him as bad as she does right now.

“I'm so sorry.” Annie squeezed her sisters hand in comfort. A little while later the doctor came back ultrasound rolling behind him.

“OK while we are waiting for you blood test we are going to do a quick scan.” Dr. Diaz started setting up the machine while Beth put her legs in the stirrups. “Ready?” Beth nodded her head. “I am just going to insert the probe in 3 2 1.” Beth winced when the probe started moving around. The only sound in the room was their soft breaths and the clicking of buttons. The doctor turned the screen towards the women.

“Mrs Boland I am so sorry there is no heartbeat.” Beth could here the sympathy in the doctors voice but that didn't matter because her heart was breaking. “We are going to give you some medication to help everything along.” Dr. Diaz stood up taking the gloves off his hands. “Again Mrs. Boland I am so sorry for your loss.” Exiting the room he left the 3 ladies to themselves and their grief. It was sometime later after she had been giving the medication that Beth's pain was at a high. She knew this was it she would be empty. Dr. Diaz sat at the end of the bed with a nurse by his side helping it along. When the pain ended Beth could feel the doctor between her legs with cloth cleaning her up. “Would you like to know what it is?” Beth nodded her head yes with no hesitation.

“It's a girl.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Rio's chapter. It is short because I just couldn't find his voice. Did anyone pick up my little One Direction reference in the last chapter. No? All good I will go back to my cave now

Rio sat at the bar thinking about his life. A week ago he was dead to most people and wanting nothing more than to kill Beth. If he was truly being honest with himself he didn't want to kill but felt he had to. Remembering that day and the look in her eyes always gives him a pause. For the first time she was terrified of him and that did something to his insides. Since the first day in her kitchen there was something about Beth that drew Rio to her. Finding the pearls on his door did something to his insides. She fascinated him in a way it kept Rio on his toes. Ever time he pushed Beth away she found a way to surprise him and suck him back in. Mick had compared Rio to a second grader pulling Beth's pigtails because he likes her and doesn't know how to use his words. Downing the rest of his bourbon that quickly became his drink of choice and looked down at his phone. Time to get back to business. The time in hiding caused him to take a hit and he needed to remind everyone who he was. Pulling up his contacts he brought it to his ear.

“How's it going?” Rio was looking at himself in the mirror behind the bar.

“Good. The other 2 amigos left a little while ago and everything is dark.” Rio was glad he had someone he could trust with her protection and not question it. 

“ I need you to meet me at the bar and come with me to a meeting.” He learned very early in his line of work to never go alone. Mick confirmed he'd be there and they got off the phone. Sitting in his G wagon his mind wandered back to Beth. He needed to man up and actually have a conversion with her so they could figure everything out. He knows the dip shit she calls a husband hasn't been at the house in days and left with bags so maybe his girl finally smarten up. Then they needed to talk about the baby. Just thinking that him and Beth were going to have a baby made his chest tight in a way he hasn't felt since he found out about Marcus. Rio was brought out of his thoughts by his passenger door opening and his huge friend sliding in. The two did their little bro greeting before driving to the meet. He lasted a minute two tops before he broke.

“How is she?” Without turning his head he knew Mick was giving him the look.

“Why don't you be a man and call her.” Rio shot him a look. “She's OK. She looks tired when I see her but nothing else to report.”

“And the jackass?”

“Hasn't been back since that day.” Rio nodded thankful that it seems Dean finally got the hint. The men entered the building heading straight for the office. The man behind the desk stood his hand out stretched.

“So it seems you are not dead.” The man asked Rio laughter in his voice. 

“The reports of my death are greatly exaggerated.” Rio shock his hand with his own laugh.

“So to what do I owe the pleasure.” Before Rio could answer his phone rang. A simple crown flashed on the screen. He still remembers the day he changed her contact name and hasn't had the heart to change it or delete her all together. Locking his phone he slid it into his pocket. 

“I wanted to check in with some customers and see how things are running in my absence.” His phone rang again this time he rejected the call. Rio turned his cell off to avoid anything interruptions

“Is something wrong?” The man asked nodded at Rios pocket.

“Everything is fine now back to business.”


	7. Chapter 7

Beth left the hospital a few hours later in a pair of scrubs and list of complications to watch for. Ruby walked her to Annie's car and gave her a hug goodbye. 

“I hate you.” Beth whispered in her ear as she held tight

“I hate your face.” Ruby answered back. Annie hugged Ruby goodbye and the sisters were on their way home. Annie helped Beth into the house and then bed.

“Do you need anything before I get in bed?” Annie asked while tucking Beth in.

“You don't need to stay the night I'm fine.” Beth was the farthest thing from OK.

“I know I don't need to but I want to. Now I going to get you water so you can take your painkillers and we are going to sleep. I will just leave from here for work.” Annie locked up the house and brought the needed items back to the room. Once the room was dark and Annie was in bed she pulled Beth close and let her sob into her chest. When Beth was woke up Annie was gone to work and Beth had pancakes waiting for her. Taking in the kitchen around her Beth knew what she had to do. Pulling out the calendar and post-its she got to work. Beth wasn't sure how much time had passed by the time she was finished. Beth had laid out the kids schedules, important numbers, and a list of things she needed to make sure Annie did to help Dean. She knew her end would come now just not sure when. Walking by her front window Beth saw a familiar car sitting at the curb and a white hot rage took over. Storming into her room she threw on the first items of clothing she could find ignoring the ache in her body. Throwing her front door open Beth raced across her lawn and starting banging on the car window. It felt like a life time before Mick rolled down the window.

“Hey I need you to drive me somewhere.” She didn't wait for his answer before getting into the car.

“Where are we going?” Mick asked her while looking down at his phone. 

“The bar.” Turning her body towards the door she hoped he got the hint that they would not be talking.

“Everything ok?” Mick asked while pulling away from the curb.

“I'm sorry are we friends now?” Her anger over the night before out weighted the fear she had for her life. Walking into the bar Mick took a seat by the door while she took a stool.

“Bourbon on the rocks please?” When the glass was placed in front of her she downed it in one go and waved for another. She had just finished her second drink when she heard the door open. She would see out of the corner of her eye Rio greeting Mick before he took a seat. 

“Can I get a shot of tequila?” Beth asked the bartender.

“You might wanna slow down yeah?” Rio looked over at her trying to read her face.

“We never got to toast. One for my baby daddy here too.” Beth waved a hand in Rios direction. As she went to pick up the shot Rio put his hand on top of hers.

“What are you doing Elizabeth?” Rio leaned forward so he could look her in the eye

“I lost it.” Rio moved his hand to bringing it to his mouth trying to block her from seeing his reaction. 

“When?” He asked as he turned his body towards the bar.

“Does it matter?” Beth asked while Rio picked up his own shot.

“Yeah it does Elizabeth. When?” He took his shot placing the glass back down waiting for her answer.

“Last night.” Beth started tearing at the napkin in her hands.

“Last night?” Beth could hear it in Rio's voice he was putting it all together. Not wanting to drag this out any longer

“You were right about waiting for it to come it makes it worse so how about we deal with this now?” Beth stood up and turned to face him. “I'll even close my eyes so you wont have to look in them when you pull the trigger.”

“Elizabeth sit down.” Rios head whipped to the side as if she had just clocked him in the jaw.

“No let's do this. I won't live the rest of my life waiting for you to do it so you are going to do it now. All of my affairs are in order so be a man and fucking shoot me.” The alcohol Beth consumed was leaving her fearless. When Rio sprung to his feet she didn't even flinch. Walking closer to her he had his hands out palms up.

“Elizabeth calm down.” Rio saw the exact moment she snapped. Slamming her palms in his chest she pushed him back.

“Don't fucking tell me to calm down. You don't get to tell me to calm down. Can you please just get this over with? I lost her there is nothing stopping you from ending me.” Rio just stared at her wide eyed

“Her?” Beth swore she heard his voice shake.

“Yes her. I lost her and you didn't answer.” Beth pushed him hard in the chest. “Where were you that you couldn't answer while I was loosing our daughter.” Beth broke. “She would have had my eyes and your hair but she's gone.” Tears were streaming down her face as she lost her straight to fight. Rio pulled her to his chest and pressed his lips to her hair. In a moment of weakness she balled his shirt in her fist and pulled him close. “ We lost her.” Taking a deep breath she straighten herself. Wiping her face she looked him dead in the eye. “I'm ready just do it.” Looking closely she could see tears gathering in Rios eyes.

“Sweetheart we both know I'm not going to shoot you.” Rio tried to pull her back into his arms when she pushed away. Giving him one last look she walked over to Mick.

“Take me home please?” She watched as he looked over at Rio for approval before standing and opening the door for her. When both were seated in the car Beth lowered her head to the dash and sobbed. She sobbed in gratefulness that Rio wasn't going to hurt her and she sobbed her the heartache of loosing her baby girl. Beth opened her eye when she felt a pack of tissues being placed in her lap and a hand on her back.

“I'm sorry we weren't there.” Mick told her before he started the car. Pulling in her driveway Mick went to get out of the car when she stopped him.

“You can go. I am no longer his concern now.” Not waiting for an answer she went inside making sure to lock all doors . Some time in the middle of the night she woke to a pair of arms pulling her in. Beth knew that smell. It was one that brought out so many different emotions in her. She didn't have the strength to fight when he pulled her to his chest.

“I'm so sorry I wasn't there mama.” Rio whispered against her forehead where he had his lips pressed. “I am so sorry we lost our baby girl.” Beth could feel Rios tears falling onto her face before mixing with her own. Clinging to him like she was stranded at sea and he was a life preserver they both cried. When Beth woke in the morning Rio was gone and the only proof he was there was his scent on her pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is what made me want to write this. The look on Rio's face when Beth said she lost it broke my heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Lying her her bed Beth stared at the ceiling above her. Her body ached in a way she has never felt before. Her insides throbbed with cramps, her head was killing her from crying, and her heart was broken. When Rio came to hold her last night she thought maybe just maybe he would be there in the morning. Beth still couldn't believe how foolish she is when it comes to that man. Her need for some pain relief quickly outweighed her need to stay in bed. Getting out of bed slowly she pulled her robe on and tying to tight enough to keep her together. Walking out her bed room door Beth could hear her TV on. It must have been Annie coming to check on her. Stopping behind her couch she was so wrong.

“What are you doing?” Beth asked confusion laced throughout her voice.

“Watching TV.” Mick stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Beth rubbed her temples not in the mood for this shit.

“I can see that smart ass but I meant in my house. Didn't I tell you last night I am no longer yours or his concern?” Mick put his phone down and stood to face her.

“Yeah you did but I don't take order from you. There is tea waiting for you in the kitchen.” Mick sat down dismissing her. Beth stared at the back of his head wanting nothing more then to smash him with something hard but then she thought of the blood she would have to clean. Sighing in defeat she went into the kitchen to find a cup of tea waiting for her along with two Advil. Beth had just popped them into her mouth when Annie walked through her front door.

“Beth I picked up the prescription for you.” Annie came to a halt when she saw Mick sitting on the couch staring at her sister wide eyed she mouth “What the fuck.” Beth just shook her head and shrugged her shoulder. At a slower paced than before Annie made her way to her sister dropping the bag in front of her.

“Thank you.” Beth picked at the bottle reading the instructions. Annie just watched her sister for a few minutes.

“How are you feeling?” The softness of her voice wrapped around her sister.   
Beth took a deep breath before answering.

“ Physically likes I've been run over, emotional numb.” Beth sipped her tea holding onto the mug like a life line.

“Does gangfriend know?” Annie has been worried about it since they left the hospital. Rio always had a way of finding out things before his time.

“He does. I told him yesterday. He said hes not going to shoot me.” Beth shrugged one shoulder like it wasn't a big deal.

“Oh wow isn't that so nice of him.” The sarcasm dripped from every word leaving Annie's mouth. Beth just stared at her sister not knowing what to say. “So what's the deal with homeboy setting up shop in the living room?”

“Linearity he is still on Beth duty.” Beth looked a little around the corner seeing his head tilted down. “ All I know is i want to be alone.” 

“Have you seen the kids?” Annie reached across the counter holding onto her sisters hand.

“Not since Dean took them. When I'm feeling better I'll ask him to bring them over.” Beth missed her children as if she was missing a limb but if she was being honest she just dint have it in her to be a mom right now. Annie seemed to understand the look in her sisters eyes. The two women turned to look as Mick started walking into the kitchen.

“I need you to write me a list of things you need from the store.” Mick told her instead of asking her.

“One I'm not writing you a list because i don't need you to take care of me and two until I am able to go back to work at the store things are tight.” The last part was said with less heat and a lot of embarrassment.

“Listen we both know how this is going to go Red. Can you just make it easier on us all and write a damn list.” Mick was so done with her shit. “And might as well stop thinking about going back to work for a while.” Mick went back to the living room leaving the two alone. Beth had both hands placed on the counter, eyes closed taking deep breaths. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? 

“You know he loves you right?” Annie asked her sister.

“He doesn't love me. The only things he loves are his son and money.” Putting her mug in the sink Beth rounded the counter. “I'm going back to bed.” Beth hugged Annie leaving her in the kitchen standing alone. 

The next time Beth opened her eyes and it was dark out. She wasn't sure what woke her until a smell hit her. For the first time in what felt like years Beth was hungry. She assumed Ruby must have come over because lord knows Annie can't cook to save her life. Standing up she had to brace her hand on the night stand as a wave of dizziness over came her. How long has it been since she ate? Slipping her feet into her slipper Beth pulled a hoodie over are arms trying to bring some warmth back to her body. Shuffling into the kitchen like she was 90 years old and waiting on a hip replacement. Beth froze when the person in her kitchen wasn't her best friend but the man haunting her dreams.

“Hey mami.” Rio looked over his should as he stirred something in a pot. Beth was frozen in place watching the man work in her kitchen like he owned it. Watching him she realized he must have snooped through her things one of the many times hes broken in. 

“What are you doing?” Beth couldn't move from her spot her feet filled with lead.

“I'm making dinner.” Rio again gave her a quick look over his shoulder again. “Oh and I was right about this back splash it was easy to clean up.” Beth couldn't help it she laughed. She laughed a god awful honking laugh. That first day seemed like so long ago. She should have known this man was something else when as he was threaten her he was also talking about the back splash. Rio's voice broke her out of her laughter. “ Sit down darlin food is ready.” Rio nodded to the table while he threw everything in a dish. As if her body had a mind of her own Beth took at seat. Rio brought everything to the table before taking a seat of his own. “It isn't much considering you have barely anything in the house and you wouldn't give Mick a list.” Rio smirked at her while he served himself some pasta. 

“Rio what are we doing.” The confusion was wearing Beth out.

“We're having dinner baby.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a few days to get up. I've started making masks and it quickly took off.

Beth was slowly adjusting to her new normal. Rio was basically living at her house. He was always home for dinner and slept in her bed. He would be gone when she woke up the next morning. She tried to address it with him but it just got brushed off. Another thing that was new was the fact that every morning Mick was sitting in her living room, watching TV in his two small leather jacket. 

“Mornin Red.” The fact that Mick is able to know she's there without turning around always creeps her out. 

“Morning. You know you can take your jacket off or maybe buy a new one since I'm pretty sure it is so small it would fit Kenny.” Over the week and a half that Mick has taken up residence in her space they are starting to become friendish. She could hear Mick's laughter as she walked back into the kitchen to find a tea waiting. Leaning against the counter Beth was trying her best to keep her balance. She must be getting sick which is the last thing she needs right now. Once she felt like she was on solid ground Beth took her tea and went into the living room to curl up in her chair.

“ So I'm thinking of getting a new place and was wondering if you would give me some advice or some shit.” Beth couldn't help but smile at Mick. Some of the things he said you would never think of them coming from him.

“Sure let me know what you need help with and when.”Beth was slowly starting to doze off when she hear Mick talk.

“You good?” Opening her eyes she saw Mick looking at her with what she thinks is concern. “You're looking a little pale.” Beth pulled the throw blanket from the back of the chair and wrapped it around her. 

“I think I'm getting sick.” Beth's head was pounding and she was freezing. Resting her head against the back of the chair she watched the TV through hoodie eyes. It got to the point she could no longer keep her eyes open. “I'm going back to bed.” Beth stood up and everything started spinning. Beth could hear Mick calling her name but it sounded like she was in a wide tunnel. Mick was rushing to her side as she started to fall and everything went black 

The first thing Beth noticed was the smell. Everything smelt sterile and stale. Next was the beeping beside her ear that was pissing her off. Slowly opening her eyes she was assaulted by the bright lights over a hospital room. Beth felt a weight on her leg. Looking to her side she saw Rio's short hair and his chest moving evenly in sleep. Looking closely at his face Beth thought it looked like he was crying. Beth brought her hand to the top of his hand running her fingers through his soft hair. Rio paused his head back into her hand like a cat demanding pet. Finally realizing what was happening Rio sat up and just stared at her for a few minutes.

“I almost lost you.” Rio chocked out and tears started to fill his eyes. Beth looked on in confusion not knowing what happened. “When you had the miscarriage it was incomplete so there was still tissue left. Your body didn't pass it by itself so you devolved an infection.” Rio started kissing her cheeks forehead and then her lips. “Fuck mama you were almost gone and I would never be able to tell you how sorry I was for everything.” Rio rested his forehead against hers closing his eyes as his tears fell. Beth brought her hand to his face wiping away the tears.

“We've both made mistakes. We just need to move past this.” Rio nodded his head as he snuggled his face in to her neck.

“I love you so fucking much.” Beth froze not unbelieving that she heard correctly.  
“I have for a while but tried to push you away so I didn't drag you down with me. I thought it would be bad for business but you make my business better, most of the time.” Rio's lips were pulled into a smirk. Beth for once didn't know what to say. She has had people tell her he loves her but hearing it from Rio was something else. Rio held her hand in between his and rested his chin on them. Looking at him and into his eyes Beth could see it. She could see the emotions that she so desperately wanted and never thought she would get.

“I love you too.” Rio gave her a smile she has only ever seen when he was looking at his son. He was looking at her like she hung the moon and the stars. “So what happens now?”

“First we get you divorced right away because that jackass has no place in our lives. The rest we take it as it goes.” Beth smiled at Rio. For the first time in a long time she felt hope.


	10. Chapter 10

Loading the back of her van with her groceries Beth was shocked at the amount of bags. Feeding herself and two grown men means a larger bill but now that she was used to it Beth wouldn't want to go back. Instead of Mick leaving when Rio got back to the house he had started to stay for dinner at Beth insistence. The two have developed quite the friendship in their time together. Annie has even gotten used to the big man always being there. The drive home gave Beth time to think of how much her life has changed in the 2 weeks since she was hospitalized. Mick felt guilty at first that he didn't notice something was off which she was quick to correct him. The only thing that would make Beth happier would be having her kids home. She had reached out to Dean several times over the last two weeks but he has been making it very difficult. Pulling into her driveway Beth was shocked to see Dean's car in her drive way and Rio's at the curb. Grabbing as many bags as she could in her arms Beth rushed into her house. 

“Hey Red need a hand?” Mick asked standing up from his usual spot. 

“There's more in the car.” Beth entered her kitchen to see Rio on one side of the counter and Dean on the other. Beth stepped between the two placing the bags on the counter going to Rio's side to give him a kiss. 

“Where are the kids?” Beth asked in lue of a greeting. 

“So you're with him now?” Dean asked venom filling his tone. The look of disgust on his face threw her for a loop. 

“Not that its any of your business but yes I am.” Beth started putting the food away not wanting anything to spoil. “Again where are the kids?” 

“They're upstairs mama.” Rio answered her while not taking his eyes off Dean. 

“Yeah I brought them over to see you but I wouldn't have if I'd known you were whoring yourself out to this thug. Are you fucking his friend too?” Dean barely had to words out of his mouth before he had a gun pointed at his forehead and one the back of his skull. Rio and Mick made eye contact over Dean's shoulder.   
Beth quickly reached for Rio's arm keeping her voice level. 

“Please Rio the kids are upstairs.” She watched his jaw ticking fighting everything in him. “Baby please.” the pleading in her voice finally broke through and he lowered his gun. Mick followed suit picking up the bags he had drop when he heard what Dean said. Dean was frozen in fear Beth could see him trying to slow his breath.   
“I hope you know Beth that there is no going back from this. I was thinking of taking you back and us being a family again. But that defiantly wont be happening now. You'll be lucky if I ever let you see the kids.” Beth's jaw dropped in shock. Rio was about to take a step forward when Beth grabbed his arm. “I can't believe you let another man in our bed.” Dean shook his head looking at her like she was something he stepped in.

“It ain't your bed anymore you little bitch. I burned that mother fucker the first chance I got.” Rio smirked at the anger on Dean's face. “And you're fucking crazy to think she'd every go back to you.” Rio was done taking this mans shit.

“You should probably say goodbye to your kids because it is the last time you will be seeing them for a long time.” Beth was about to speak when a voice from behind them broke through.

“Dad stop. You can't keep mom away from us.” Kenny was standing in the kitchen entrance sadness all over his face. “This whole thing is your fault.” 

“What do you mean my fault?” Dean cut him off. 

“You cheated on mom.” Again Dean cut him off turning to face Beth.

“You told him?” Anger filled his voice, his face turning red.

“No one told me I'm not stupid.” Kenny came further into the kitchen to stand beside his mom. “I've heard you fighting and I've heard you talking to other woman. You started all of this.” Dean just stared at his son while Beth pulled him into a hug. She never wanted her children to know the adult things happening in their lives. “ Mom can we come home please? We miss you and it's not the same.”

“Of course you can sweetie. It was never a forever thing I just needed some time to get better.” Beth smiled at her son while running a hand through his hair.

“No you can't. I refuse to let my children come into this house with those two men and I use that term very lightly here.” Rio's jaw was clenched so tight Beth thought his teeth would snap.

“Kenny why don't you go back upstairs so we can talk?” Rio suggested never taking his eyes off Dean. Kenny left the kitchen sensing this was not a time to talk back.

“You can refuse all you want but as you so often love to remind me I am a gang member. Actually I am a mother fucking gang leader so that means I have a bomb ass lawyer on retainer for more than you make in a whole year. So here's what's going to happen. The kids are going to come back home where they belong and you can have them every other weekend. If you wanna fight it go ahead but I can promise you, you'd never win.” Rio smirked at Dean while his face turned ashen.”So what way are we doing this Deansy?” Rio used the nickname Annie called him causing Beth to laugh. “And if that wasn't enough to stop any kind of stupid ass ideas going on in the tiny brain I could always put a bullet between your eyes.” Dean's eyes got impossibly wide. Beth just shook her head and walked to the bottom of the stairs. 

“You're coming back home my babies.”


	11. Chapter 11

Going back to planning PTA events wasn't in Beth's plans but when one of the other moms called begging for help she couldn't say no. The planning for the bake sale wasn't going smoothly and it looked like there was going to be no bake sale. If it wasn't going back into the classrooms Beth would have said no

“So why are we doing this Red?” Mick asked eating one of the finished cookies. Beth arched an eyebrow at him.

“We? I am pretty sure I am baking and you are eating. Also the money goes into classroom supplies so they need all the help they can get.” Beth measured out the batter into the cupcake pans waiting to go into the oven. Beth could here the sound of running upstairs making her smile. Beth couldn't help but smile. Having her kids home filled her heart like nothing else could

“You know we could just give them money or buy it ourselves right?” Mick points out picking up another cookie. Beth smiled at his us of the word we. Rio and Mick seamlessly blended into her family like they were always there. Beth heard running down the stairs before Jane ran into the kitchen.

“Tio Icky.” Jane tried to climb into Micks lap but was having issues so he helped her up. Jane was fully capable of saying Mick but like kids do she decided that his name wasn't good enough for her.

“Yes princess.” Mick hugged the little spitfire to his chest. Jane had become taken with Mick who quickly become her best friend. Jane had asked him to teach her Spanish when she heard Mick and Rio speaking it, that she know practices every moment she can.

“ven a jugar conmigo?” Jane's tongue struggled around some of the letters but she got it out. 

“Sorry Red you're on you own. My princess has requested I go play.” Mick smiled at Beth as he stood up tossing Jane over his shoulder. Looking at the clock Beth got back to work time was running out. Four hours later found Beth loading the car with boxes of baked goods while Mick was helping round up the kids. Once everything and everyone was loading Mick shut the back door.

“Thank you.” Beth kissed Mick's cheek while walking to the drivers side of her van.

“Later Red.” Mick waved going to his own car. A short while later Beth was parking at the school getting ready to start unloading.   
“Kenny can you give me a hand? The rest of you go into the school please.” Beth smiled at her kids running into their school laughing with each other. A few trips later Beth and Kenny had everything brought into the school and set on the table. “Thank you for your help.” Beth ran her hand over Kenny's hair happy when he didn't pull away.

“I'm gonna go find Emma, Danny and Jane.” Kenny quickly blended into the other kids searching for his siblings. Beth set up the table while other parents slowly trickled in. It was a hour into the bake sale when one of the other moms came up to her. 

“Beth it's so good to see you. How are you?” Monica was one of those moms who wanted nothing more than for Beth to fall and spill every little detail. “It is so brave of you to be here since the break up.” She whispered like it was some dirty secret.

“I'm great thank you.” Beth ignored the last part and went back to what she was doing. Monica's faced dropped at not getting the dirt she wanted. Plastering a fake smile back on her face. 

“We must catch up soon” Monica gave her a little wave and walked away. She didn't miss these women or this life. This was the old Beth. The perfect wife and perfect mother who only lived for her family. The woman who's husband had no issue cheating on her multiple times and still coming home to her like nothing had happened. A little while later Beth was looking around the room when she Spotted Dean more acutely Dean with Monica wrapped around him. Beth just stared shocked by what she was seeing. Pulling out her phone Beth sent a text to Rio.

Dean is here. He also has one of these PTA bitches wrapped around him like one of his cheap suits. 

Putting her phone away she did another sweep of the room her eyes skipping over the nauseating site and landing on her kids and their friends. 

“Hi Bethy.” Dean walked up to the table Monica still wrapped around him with a shit eating grin on her face.

“Kids come so hi to your dad.” Beth called out to the kids not taking her eyes off of Deans but not greeting him. The kids slowly coming over annoyed at being pulled away from their friends. 

“Hi dad.” Each children gave him a hug then went to stand beside their mom. It was Jane's voice that brought the awkward silence to an end. 

“Papi” Jane squealed while running towards Rio. He scooped her up in his arms making his way towards the group. Rio gave Beth a deep kiss then pulled each of the kids into a hug kissing the top of their heads. Every set of eyes in the school was trained on them. Rio turned and smirked at Dean. Dean's face was bloodshot pissed at the cold reaction he received from his kids and the warm one that was given to Rio.

“Carman.” Rio says instead of a greeting and just gave Monica a look that caused her to take a step back. 

“Really Beth?” Dean asked through gritted teeth spit flying out. 

“Really what? He's here to support the kids and be here for me. I see no difference that what is happening there.” Beth explains while waving her hand towards the two. 

“This conversation isn't over.” Dean spit out walking away pulling Monica with him. Rio put his arm around Beth's should pulling her close with Jane still in his arms. 

“I think we have an audience.” Rio pointed out looking around the room. 

“Fuck em.” Beth responded pulling Rio into another kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pure crack. I think the sleep deprivation has hit an all time high lol.

Beth missed the sounds of the kids running around getting ready for school while they were gone. Getting their lunches packed Beth called the kids downstairs. The four sound like a herd of wild beasts descending upon her. Jane was the first one to make it down. Looking around the kitchen she looked disappointed. 

“Mom where is Tio?” Jane asked. Beth smiled at her baby girl. 

“He's had to work today.” Beth put her lunch into Jane's bag while she sat at the table starting her breakfast. 

“Mom is Rio coming over tonight? I need help with my math.” Kenny asked taking a seat along with his sister.

“I'm not sure but I will ask.” Beth still couldn't believe how easily her children accepted Rio and Mick into their lives. Getting the kids loaded in the car and off to school took no time at all and soon she was back in her house. Cleaning up the kitchen from lunches and breakfast Beth took a look around. While nothing major has changed in the decor the feeling of the house had changed. It felt like home again something that it hadn't felt like in years. Her life had changed so much in the 2 years Rio had been in her life and in the 9 months since they've become them. Beth stopped looking at the calendar and took a breath today would have been her due date for the little girl she would never get to hold. Taking a minute to feel the loss Beth pulled it together. She knew nothing good could come out of getting sucked down that hole. Finishing cleaning up Beth picked up the blanket she had started working on but felt like she never had time to finish. She was making it for Marcus for his birthday. She didn't know if Rhea will let her see him but she was hopeful. Every time Rio went to visit Beth stayed behind not wanting to ruin their time together. She still feels overwhelmingly guilty when she remembers that she took his dad away from him. Beth had been working almost a hour when her front door opened and the sound of Rio swearing reached her ears. Getting up right away Beth went into the hall and came face to face with a bleeding Rio and Mick beside him.

“What happened?” Beth went into mama bear mode racing toward them. 

“I got lightly stabbed.” Rio said like it was no big deal. Mick met Beth's eyes and took a step back. 

“YOU WERE STABBED?” Beth yelled at Rio going to the kitchen to get the first aid kit

“I said lightly stabbed.” Rio sat at the table taking his shirt off, exposing this bleeding torso to Beth. Dropping to her knees in front of his she looked over the wound. He was right it wasn't a bad wound but it still needed to be looked at. 

“How did you get lightly stabbed?” Beth asked while starting to clean his side.

“People don't like being called on their shit. They also don't like when being confronted about the fact they thought they could steal from me yeah.” Rio watched Beth's shoulders tensed no doubt thinking of the times she skimmed from him. “Mami look at me.” Beth lifted her chin eyes a little teary. “It's in the past yeah? We both did each other dirty but we moved past it.” Rio kissed her forehead letting her get back to patching him up. Cleaning from the mess from the kit Beth washed her hands turning to Mick.

“Are you OK? Anything i need to look at?” Beth gave him a look over but he was always in so many layers it was hard to tell.

“Nah Red I'm good.”

Rio had gone to Beth's room getting some fresh clothes from the pile he kept there. He came back out wrapping his arms around Beth while she made a sandwich. 

“Jane asked about you this morning.” Beth told Mick as she placed the plate in front of him. Rio made a snorting sound behind her at Beth's need to constantly feed them. Mick nodded while taking a bite.

“I'll pick them up from school.” She nodded her head while making Rio his own sandwich. “I think I'm gonna buy the house next door.” Mick announced to the two. Beth looked at him confused. 

“Neither house is for sale. How are you going to do that?” Beth asked regretting it instantly when Mick smile. “You are not killing my neighbours.” Mick threw his head back and laughed. 

“Shit Red I'm not gonna kill them. I'm very persuasive when I need to be.” Mick just his head laughing. 

“Why not just move in here?” We can make space.” Rio made a noise behind her.

“You ask him to move in before you even ask me too? Nice babe.” Beth gave him a look over her shoulder. 

“Do you want to move in?” She asked him

“Do you want me to move in?” He asked turning it around on her.

“I asked you.” She responded pouting a little bit.

“And I asked you.” Rio smirked at the redness taking over Beth's face

“Jesus you both want to live together so man up and move in. Thanks for the offer Red but there is barley enough room for you guys. Also I have yet to walk in on or hear what either of you sound like when you cum and I wanna keep it that way.” Mick lifted his glass in a toast to a laughing Rio and a bloodshot Beth

“He's right. If I am gonna move in we should look for a bigger house. The kids can have their own rooms and when Marcus comes he'll have his own space.” Rio was leaning his hip eating his sandwich. 

“Is Rhea going to let him come over? I understand if she doesn't.” Beth started wiping down the counter to avoid looking at Rio. Putting his plate down he pulled her into his arms.

“She will mama. It's been months I'll talk to her.” Rio kissed her temple

“You're right it has been 9 months.” She looked at Rio for a moment and seen it in his eyes when he figured out what she was mentioning. He pulled her tight to his chest and kissed the top of her head. The two stayed in each other arms for a few minutes just 

“This is getting weird I'm outta here.” Mick stood up waving to the two. “ I'll get the kids and bring them home.” Mick walked out the door leaving the two in silence. 

“How you doin?” Rio asked brushing the hair out of her face.

“I'm good. It was just a moment this morning when I noticed the date that it hurt but I'm good.” Beth smiled up at him.

“Who know when we buy a new house maybe we'll have another baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lightly stabbed part comes from a tumblr post of incorrect quotes. I suggest looking them up they are hilarious


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again just pure crack lol

The search for a new house turned out to be harder than anyone thought it would be. Not only were they looking for a house for themselves but they also are looking for a house beside or close by for Mick.

“Listen I've gotten use to being close to the kids so I'm gonna live close to them.” Mick told Beth over breakfast. “Not to get all soft and shit but You, Rio and the kids are the only family I got.” Mick shrugged his shoulder going back to his pancakes. Beth had never asked about any family he might have figuring it would be one of those things she never received an answer too. Her heart soften a little bit more to the big, tattooed man that her kids adored. Reaching across the table Beth put her hand on his.

“We'll find something and if we can't we'll find a house big enough for you too.” Beth gave him a blinding smiling. The two went back to eating when the front door opened.

“Beth” Annie yelled out from the hallway trying to pin point her sister location. 

“Kitchen.” Beth answered back getting up to fix her sister a plate. Annie walked into the kitchen rubbing Mick's head as she walked by.

“Sup homeboy?” Annie smiled at him while taking a seat.

“Nothin fun size.” Mick smirked at her knowing she wasn't a fan of the nickname. She refused to call him anything but homeboy so to him she will always be fun size. Over the time that Mick has been around the two have developed a weird friendship that works for them. Annie started eating the food her sister gave her.

“I need a lawyer.” Annie put her fork down looking at her sister. Beth put her coffee cup down.

“What did you do?” She asked preparing for the worst. Annie gave her sister a wide eyed stare.

“Why do you assume I did something?” Both Mick and Beth stared at Annie. “Fine but I didn't do anything. Since the shit hit the fan with Greg Nancy is pushing him to sue for custody. Like I was the one who seduced her husband away from her. He came to me. I know that doesn't make it right but I wasn't the one who started it.” Annie was starting to get worked up.

“Want me to shoot him?” Mick asked causally while taking a bite of pancake. Beth and Annie stared at him in silence. Mick looked up and at the two. “It was just a question.” He shrugged his shoulders going back to his food.

“While I appreciate the offer I feel like this is better handled a legal way.” Annie gave him a tight lipped smile. Beth reached across the table taking hold of Annie's hand.

“We'll figure it OK? We'll get the money. I have some put aside and we'll figure out the rest.” Annie squeezed Beth's hand thankful for her big sister. 

“I'll cover it.” Mick put his fork on his plate and wiped his mouth. 

“I can't ask you to do that.” Annie couldn't ask him to do something like that. 

“Don't worry fun size I got you.” Mick picked up his plate putting it in the sink. Walking by he gave Beth a squeeze on the shoulder and Annie a kiss on the top of her head. Beth stared at Annie who was equally shocked. “Later.” He waved over his shoulder walking out. Once the door was closed Beth looked back to Annie

“Ummmm what was that?” Annie was still looking at the door like she was waiting for Mick to come back.

“Not really sure.” Annie finally looked back at Beth. “I mean we've talked and stuff since he's basically taken up residence on your couch and maybe flirted but its hard to tell with him.” Annie looked back to the door one last time. 

“Why haven't you said anything?” Beth asked her sister. 

“You've had a lot going on. I didn't think it was anything more then friends talking.” Annie took a sip of her coffee.

“Do you want it to be something more?” Annie took a minute to think.

“I wouldn't say no.” Beth wished she was shocked but there are was very little in her life lately that does. The two finish their breakfast and starts to watch trashy TV. Hours later Annie left to pick up Ben from school leaving Beth alone. Dean had the kids today so she picked up the blanket and got to work. Not long after Rio came through the door throwing his keys in the bowl by the door. Watching him hang his jacket and take his shoes off it hits Beth how domestic it all was. Anyone looking in would think they were just another couple living normal lives. Entering the living room Rio took a seat at the end of the couch lifting Beth's feet to his lap.  
“Hey mama.” He started rubbing her feet and legs. 

“Hi babe.” Beth smirks at Rio knowing he isn't found of the nickname. “How was your day?” Beth put the blanket to the side.

“Good same old. You?” 

“Annie came over. Greg is taking her to court so she needs to get a lawyer. She's worried about finding a good one because the money.”

“Tell her we will take care of it.” Beth could feel her heart swell and her chest warm. They have come so far in their little bit of time.

“We don't have to Mick said he would.” Beth watched Rio's face to see if his expression would give anything away. 

“Cool.” He tapped the top of her foot getting up to go to the kitchen. Beth followed behind.

“Did you know he has a thing for my sister?” Beth took a seat at the counter while Rio went to the fridge. 

“I don't know. You think we sit around gossiping and shit.” Beth just gave him a look causing Rio to smirk at her. “It would surprise me though. Us gangfriends have a thing for you Marks women.”


	14. Chapter 14

Sitting at the island eating breakfast and talking business was now such a normal part of life for Mick and Rio. It was usually after Beth had taken the kids to school and they had the house to themselves. On weekends they have to be more careful but the kids were at Dean's and Beth was out with the girls

“Everything ready for the drop tonight?” Rio asked as he refilled his coffee cup spilling some of the hot liquid on his bare chest. Turning back to face Mick he leaned against the sink.

“Ready to go. It's gonna be me and Carlos.” Mick bobbed his head as he took another bite of food. The two continued talking stopping when the door burst open. A ball of flailing limbs and hair came charging towards Rio. He was able to put his mug down in time to gather Jane up in his arms.

“Hey lil mama.” Rio brushed her hair out of her face giving her a kiss on her forehead. 

“Hi papi.” She hugged him and once her feet were on the floor she rounded the island to take her spot on Mick's lap. The other 3 children came inside at a normal pace Emma giving Rio and Mick hugs while the boys did some complicated handshakes. Dean followed close behind standing in the door way staring Rio down. 

“Why don't you guys bring your bags to your room and put your stuff away?” Rio asked the kids who started to grab their stuff and go to their rooms. Dean stayed in the entrance staring at Rio. After a minute Rio noticed that Dean was staring at his chest here his bullet wounds are. 

“Are those?” Dean started but Rio cut him off with a smirk on his face unable to help himself. 

“Bullet holes? Yeah Beth shot me 3 times.” Rio's smile got bigger at the look of horror on Dean's face. “ Don't look shocked man its like foreplay for us. I threaten to shoot her, she shoots me we fuck like bunnies.” He shrugged his shoulder smirking while bringing his mug to his lips. Dean's mouth kept opening and closing like a fish gasping for water. Mick continued eating while smiling back at Rio.

“Where is Beth?” Dean finally was able to spit out.

“She's with her girls you can leave a message and i will pass it along.” Rio waved towards the door. “You can go now.”  
“I am not going anywhere until Beth gets home. I am not leaving my children alone with some gang banger and his minion.” Rio stood to his full height while Mick sat up perfectly straight. 

“Gang banger??? I am the mother fucking gang leader. Put some respect on my name bitch.” Rio slammed his mug down surprised when it doesn't shatter. Dean's eyes got impossibly wide and turned to leave. 

“This isn't over.” Dean through over his shoulder. Rio watched as the door closed his back loosening just a little bit. 

“That dog needs to be put down.” Mick told Rio as he got up to put his plate away.

“He does but until Beth says its OK I couldn't do there to her.” If it wasn't for Beth he would have been done a long time ago. The kids came back downstairs asking for food and sitting at the table. 

3 hours later Beth walked into the house after having a good time with Annie and Ruby.

“Hello.” Beth called out when she didn't hear anyone in the house. Walking through the house she ended in the backyard where everyone was. The sight before her made her smile. The boys were in their tree house doing who knows what laughing their fool heads off. Emma was sat in front of Mick putting clips and flowers in his beard. Rio was sat on the grass Jane in his lap with a pen in her hand. Walking closer Beth saw that Jane drawing on Rio's torso around his bullet wounds. Every time Beth sees them she feels guilt that wants to over come her. Rio noticed her walking towards them and smiled up at her.

“Hey mama.” He tilted his head up for a kiss. Beth sat down beside them running her hand over the back of Jane's head. Rio noticed Beth staring at what she was doing. “She wanted to add more pictures to cover up the marks.” Beth gave him a tight smile.

“So I received an interesting call today.” Beth gave him a look and Rio bust out laughing. “Did you really need to tell him that it was foreplay for us?” She asked trying to hide her own smile. Rio put his arm around her pulling her close to his side so he could whisper in her ear. 

“Come on mama you know me pulling out my gun makes you wet”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took longer than usual. I am back work full time so my day gets eaten up fast. I am going to try and at least get one more chapter written tonight.

Beth was putting the finishing touches on Jane's birthday cupcakes while Annie and Ruby were gather stuff together. 

“How's house hunting going?” Ruby asked dumping chips into a bowl.

“Not good. It's hard to find a 7 bedroom house that isn't overly expensive in a good school district.” Beth shook her head in frustration. Rio didn't care about price was ready to pay cash for whatever she wanted. Beth didn't want that. She wanted it to be 50/50. If he paid she would always feel like it was his house. After everything with Dean Beth made a promise to herself that she would never let a man have that kind of control over her again. 

“Why 7 bedrooms?” Annie asked a look of confusion on her face. 

“Our room, the kids will have their own rooms,a spare room, and a room for Marcus hopefully.” Beth finished sadness lacing her voice.

“So his mom hasn't let him come over yet?” Ruby asked taking a seat at the table.

Beth shook her head slowly. “No Rio said hes working on it but I would understand if she never let him around me again.”

“Yeah what you did was shady but it came from a good place. She should be able to see that.” Annie finished giving her sister a smile. “Is Dean coming today?”

“He is. As much as I hate it he still is her dad and he said he will be on his best behavior.” Beth prayed that Dean would keep his word. A hour later the backyard was filled with the sound of laughing kids and way too much food all over the picnic table. Beth was putting the last of the plates on the table when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Right away she knew they were wrong and pulled away.

“You look beautiful Bethy.” Dean smiled down at her. 

“Don't touch me.” Beth wanted nothing more then to slap him across the face. 

“I see the gang banger isn't here. Did you finally come to your sense?” Dean went to brush a piece of hair out of Beth's face. Seeing it coming Beth slapped it away.

“Yeah I came to my senses when I kicked you out. RIO is on his way.” Beth stressed Rio's name. Beth heard the back door open and looked around Dean. Her face quickly lite up in a blinding smile. 

“BETH.” Quickly her arms were filled with a smiling boy squeezing her tight. Dean sneered at the pair before walking away. “I have missed you so much.” Marcus told her while he continued to hug her. 

“I missed you too.” Beth ran her hand over his hair her eyes a little misty. Beth let go of Marcus when he spotted Jane running over to his friend. The two screamed and then hugged each other tight. Rio walked up beside Beth putting his arm around her shoulder, pulling her to his side and kissing her temple. Beth wrapped her arms around his waist holding him tight.

“Thank you so much.” Beth smiled at Rio like he had just hung the moon for her. 

“You're welcome.” The two let go of each other and joined the crowd. Mick must have come in with Rio because he was suddenly in the backyard Emma stuck to his side. Beth looked around the backyard smiling at the people she loved enjoying the day. While doing a sweep of the backyard Beth noticed that Dean was no longer there and that made Beth smile even more. Once the food was eaten Beth brought out a beautiful birthday cake she had made for her daughter. They had just started singing happy birthday when the sound of the sliding door stopped them. Standing on her deck was 4 FBI agents, Agent Turner leading the charge. 

“Christoper Diaz you are under arrest for money laundering, counter fitting, drug smuggling and I am sure there is more.” Turner was smiling as he put the cuffs on Rio. 

“What is happening?” Beth asked trying her best to keep calm. 

“Mrs Boland stay out of it.” Turner told her while Beth could hear crying behind her. 

“It's Miss Marks now and I have a really good feeling about why the fuck you are in my backyard.” Beth was loosing control of her anger. Turner didn't respond just started pulling Rio from the backyard. 

“Papi!!!!” Jane and Marcus yelling running towards Rio wrapping their little arms around him. Both were sobbing into Rios stomach. 

“It's going to be OK lil mama. Pops i need you to go over to Beth and give her one of the best hugs you can and take care of her until I get back.” Turner pulled him away dragging him from the backyard. “Mick call the lawyer.” As they were walking toward the house Dean was standing by the door with a smirk on his face. Rio jerked out of Turners grip for a second causing Dean to flinch back. Rio stopped himself from everything he wanted to say not wanting to add to the problem. Once they were out of the backyard everyone was left in shock. Beth was holding a sobbing Jane on her hip and had Marcus wrapped around her other side. 

“How dare you?” Kenny charged towards his dad. “How could you do that to us, to Jane on her birthday?” Kenny pushed at his dads chest. “You suck as a father and we don't want you here. Just go. This isn't your house any more.” Kenny walked towards his shocked mother cuddling into his sister from the other side. All the kids were wrapped up in the 3 adults all staring at Dean. 

“This is my house god damn it. I refuse to have some street trash in my house around my kids.” Dean was slowing raising his voice his face turning red. 

“I hate you. I never want to see you again.” Emma yelled turning into her aunts chest hiding from her father. 

“None of us want to see you again” Kenny raised his voice grabbing the younger kids and taking them to the tree house. Before Beth could say anything Mick came back from the house after making the call. 

“You need to leave and when I say leave I don't mean just this house or this family I am this city. If you know what's good for you none of us will ever see your face again.” Dean's face was pale eyes wide. Mick had one hand on Deans shoulder turning him toward the house. When he was turned to the side Beth seen that Mick had his gun pointed against Dean back right about where Dean's heart would be. “If you ever think of showing your face or even contracting my family again I can promise you, I will end you and they will never find your body.”


	16. Chapter 16

Beth sat on the couch bourbon in hand her sister beside her Ruby walking into the room.

“I called Stan and he wasn't able to tell me more than he's at the station. FBI is keeping everything closed lipped.” Beth smiled at her friend grateful for everything she has done for her. Getting the kids settled and in bed was a mission. There were a ton of tears and questions as to when Rio would return. Beth signed tipping her head back to lying against the couch. 

“Well that was an interesting party.” Annie took a sip of her own drink.

“I wish I could say i was shocked by his stunt but I'm really not. How have I not been able to see it?” Beth asks the other two.

“Because you are loyal and for some unknown reason loved him.” Ruby rubbed Beth's shoulder pulling her into her side. 

“Is it bad that I would have been fine with Mick shooting him?”

“No it's not. He messed with your family its completely normal.” Annie took a sip of her drink. “Can I just say how sexy homeboy looked with the gun.” Annie smiled over the rim of her glass and the look on the girls faces. 

“So this is a thing now?” Ruby asked pointing at Annie. 

“It's something.” Annie answered. The 3 sat not really watching the TV while waiting to her something. Four hours later the front door opened causing Beth to jump to her feet and rush to the door. Rio was the first to walk in with Mick behind him. Beth threw her arms around him before he had a chance to take his shoes off. 

“Are you OK?” Beth asked holding on to his face looking him over.

“I'm good Ma.” Rio took his hands in hers. 

“So what happened?” Annie asked as the three came into the living room. Mick walked over to her kissing the top of her head and sitting beside her. 

“I'm in the clear. I have a good lawyer and they had nothing on me. Just Turner trying to prove he's a big man.” Rio wrapped his arm around Beth and pulled her close. His kissed her temple leaving his lips there for a few moments longer. As much as he knew that he would be out there was a little part of him that was scared this was the closest he has come to loosing everything. “Turner has had a hard on for me for years and he thought with the help of douche bag that he finally had what he needed. You know if he ever comes around again he's done right?” Rio asked looking in Beth's eyes

“If he is stupid enough to show his face around us I will pull the trigger myself.” Rio smiled at the venom in Beth's voice. 

“Ru thank your man for you yeah? He took care of me best he could.”  
Ruby looked at him wide eyed one because he called her Ru and two because Stan didn't say anything about taking care of Rio. 

“I will.” Ruby looked at the time. “I'm gonna grab the kids and head out.” Ruby stood hugging the two woman and nodding at the two men. A few minutes later she was leading two sleeping kids out to her car. 

“I'm gonna crash in the office.” Annie hugged her sister. “ You coming?” She turned and asked Mick who nodded his hand. Rio stood up giving Mick a bro hug. 

“Thank you.” 

“Anytime.” Mick patted Rio on the back and took hold of Annie's hand. 

Beth and Rio sat in silence with a few minutes just taking everything in.

“I called Rhea and let her know what happened She yelled at me and blamed me for it since it was Dean who called but she let Marcus spend the night. He was so upset he didn't want to leave. He's asleep in the boys room.” Beth cuddled in close to Rio's side. 

“I'll talk to her tomorrow. She needs to get over this shit quick cause you ain't going no where yeah?” 

“No I'm not going any where.” Beth sat straight and gave Rio a kiss on the lips. Before either of them could deepen it they heard foot steps on the stairs. Kenny came into the living room stopping in front of the couch. 

“What are you doing up sweetie?” Beth asked her oldest son. 

“Marcus woke up a little bit ago upset so I sat with him and talked to him until he fell asleep.” Kenny shrugged his shoulder. “I'm so sorry for what my dad did. I should have known he would have done something like that. The way he is always talking about you and how you are corrupting mom. I should have known.” Kenny was starting to get teary eyed. Rio quickly stood up holding Kenny's face in his hands and bent down so they were eye level. 

“It wasn't your fault you hear me?” Rio asked him. “That's all on your dad yeah. You're the kid here you have no control over what he did.” Kenny wrapped his arms tight around Rio's middle. 

“I don't want you to go. You make mom happy. I could tell when you were away a while ago that she was so sad and would cry all the time.” Rio looked at Beth over Kenny's head wide eyed. Beth stared back at him. Kenny had asked her a few times what was wrong and she just said her friend was gone, she never knew that he would figure out who. 

“Bub listen to me yeah? The only way I'm going anywhere is if your Ma kicks me out OK?” Kenny nodded against Rio's chest before pulling back and wiping his eyes. 

“OK time for everyone to go to bed.” Beth stood wrapping both of them in her arms holding them tight. The three of them went up stairs, Kenny to his room and them to theirs. On the way Rio went into the rooms kissed each of the kids and told them he loved them. Once he was done he found Beth sitting on the edge of the bed staring at her hands. Rio came to stop in front of her lifting her face to him. 

“You cried when you thought I was dead?” They never really talked about that day and maybe it was time. 

“Everyday multiple times a day. I didn't want to shoot you. I was scared backed into a corner and everything was just too much. I thought you were going to hurt me.” Tears started rolling down her cheeks. “When you started coming towards me I thought it was the end. My fight or flight kicked in. I will never be able to tell you how sorry I am. I don't think I will every truly forgive myself for almost taking you away for your son.” That was the thing that mostly got to Beth. She would have left Marcus without a dad. 

“That day was fucked up Mama. It felt like everything was coming apart. I pushed you way to hard that part is on me. Not everything was one sided.” Rio dried her tears and kissed her forehead. “I forgive you Elizabeth.” Beth wrapped her arms around Rio's middle and sobbed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been asked a few times how many chapters the story will have and I am unsure. Max 25

Standing in front of a massive house Beth felt over whelmed. 

“It's too big.” Beth looked to her side looking at Rio who was looking around the neighbourhood. 

“Ma we have been over this. We need a big house. We have a shit-ton of kids, you have a sister who is like your kid and Mick who is now attached to said sister.” Rio smirked at Beth annoying her. She knew they have had this conversation but it doesn't change the fact she felt like it was too big. Rio keeps telling her that he can take care of it but she doesn't feel right about it. 

“I know we do but I don't think I can afford this.” Rio cut her off.

“Elizabeth we will make it work yeah?” Rio put his arm around her shoulder leading her into the house. 

“Mr and Mrs Diaz?” The real estate agent greeted them. Before Beth could correct her Rio stuck his hand out.

“Yes how are you?” Beth looked at him giving him a little smile. She will never admit the thrill that being called Mrs Diaz gives her. She had spent 20 plus years being a Mrs and it never gave her the trill she just felt. The Realtor gave them the run down of the house and its specs before letting them wonder around by themselves. The two were standing in what would be the master bedroom. 

“This room is like 3 times the size of mine.” Beth walked around the room and looked at the walk in closet. “Look there are shelves in this one to for all of your black t-shirts.” Beth looked over her shoulder giving him a smile. 

“And look at all of this space for your dresses that show off your tits perfectly, that you wear to drive me crazy and get what you want.” Rio came up behind her pulling her close to his chest and kissed the side of her neck. She could feel all of the hard lines of his body right now to the bulge pressing against her back side. “Come on Mama we got more house to see yeah.” Rio took a step back leading her through the house. They looked through the bedrooms upstairs 9 in total. Beth still thought it was way to many until he mentioned the possibility of a baby. The thought stayed with her through the rest of the house until they got to the backyard that had a shed. The inside of the shed was large and more like a workshop. 

“I was thinking with this space you could print here. We will be able to have better security here, close to the kids, and peace of mind for me.” Beth looked around the space.

“Isn't it dangerous having the business so close to home. What if some home the police get a search warrant for the house and find it.?” Beth asked concerned.

“That's why we are gonna get you an old school press like you use at the store. We'll hire a graphic designer and you can start your own custom printing business. We can have a legit We just make sure that once the money is done it's put in the safe room.” Beth could tell Rio had it all planned out. Looking around the room Beth really thought about the life they could live. 

“OK let's do it. Let's buy the house.” Beth smiled at Rio who was leaning against the door. Rio pushed himself up and stalked towards her commanding her full attention like always. 

“Good because I already bought it.” Rio smiled at her but quickly wiped it away at the look on her face. Beth just stared at him completely shocked and her shock quickly turned to anger. Walking around Rio Beth headed for the door around the side of the house. By the time Rio caught up to her Beth was standing beside the car waiting for Rio to unlock the car. “What's wrong?” Rio stood beside Beth who continued to stay silent. Getting the hint Rio unlocked the car for her to get in. “What's wrong Darlin?” Rio asked her while he slide behind the wheel.

“Take me home.” Beth demanded keeping her eyes forward and her jaw clenched. She could see him watching her from the corner of her eye but she refused to look at him. She could feel her anger wanting to take over so she needed to calm down before they spoke. Rio waited a few more minutes before he drove off in the direction of her house. When they finally pulled into the drive way Beth thought she was going to crack her teeth with house tight she was holding her jaw. Once the car was in park Beth was out the door keys already in hand. Beth was about to shut the door behind her when Rio's hand stopped the door and he followed her into the house. 

“Are you gonna talk now? Cause this silent treatment shit doesn't work for me yeah?” Rio put his hands in his pockets, rolled his shoulder and rocked his jaw the way he always does when he's annoyed with her. 

“You bought that house without talking to me first.” Beth spun around so she was facing him.

“This is about the house?” Rio asked confused.

“Yes this is about the house. You did it without talking to me. You knew how I felt about splitting everyone and the about the price. Did you just expect me to jump into your arms and thank you for wonderful house?” Beth threw her purse down on the counter. “That's not going to happen. If this is going to work between us we are partners. I will not be some house wife that is left in the dark about everything. We are 50/50 in all aspects of our life or we are not doing this.” Once finished her rank Beth crossed her arms under her chest staring Rio down. For his part Rio stayed silent looking her over. She could see his jaw working and the muscles in his neck tense. 

“You think that's what I want? Some basic bitch housewife that lives with her head in the clouds. Nah ma that's not what I want. You know why I bought the house? Because it was perfect for OUR family and I knew you woulda fought me on it. You don't think I'm all in on this? Well fuck that noise.” Rio's voice was getting louder and louder. “I'm all in. I was all in the day your stupid ass left those fucking pearls hangin on my door. I was all fuckin in when you put three mother fuckin slugs in me and left me to die. Even after all of that I'm still all in. I want a family with you for some fucked up reason I love you. And you know why else I bought the fuckin house was because I can't stand to be in this one. Everywhere I look I see that piece of shit. Yeah we got a new bed but he is still here. If we gonna build a life we gonna start fresh not with his ghost hauntin us.” Rio's shoulder dropped as if lighter. Beth looked at him in stunned silence. A few minutes passed before she could speak

“I'm sorry I got so upset.” It was Rio's turn to be surprised. “I keep letting his mistakes and actions cloud everything you do. I'm sorry and I'll stop.” Beth took a slow step forward, close enough for Rio to pull her in if he wanted to. As soon as she was in movement he reached an arm out pulling her tight to his chest, kissing the top of her head.

“Fuck Ma you drive me fuckin insane.” Rio squeezed her tight to his chest. Beth just laughed before pulling back a little bit.

“So we bought a house?” She asked looking him in the eyes.

“Yeah Mama we bought a house.”

“When do we move?”

“As fast as you can pack.”


	18. Chapter 18

Packing 20 years of stuff was a lot harder than Beth thought it would be. The only other time she had to pack was when she moved from home and in with Dean. Packing up her childhood bedroom took her an hour and then 20 minutes to load the car. After her talk with Rio,(Beth refuses to call it a fight )she was being very selective of what is going to the new house. Anything that was a wedding present was staying behind along with anything from Dean's mother. Beth smiled to herself knowing that she would no longer have to deal with that woman. The couple had decided on a whole new bedroom set only keeping the new mattress that who bought. Sitting on her bed looking threw knickknacks she found Beth looked around the room. Beth thought the sadness would creep in but it hasn't. As much as the house had been filled with love and laughter, the walls now held pain that Beth could not wait to leave behind. Beth heard foot steps and then a voice calling out. 

“Mama?” 

“In the room.” Beth called out. The footsteps got closer and then Rio was in the door way leaning against it. How can someone look that good leaning on things? Pushing himself off the frame Rio walked over to the bed sitting down beside her before kissing her temple. 

“What cha doin baby?” Rio slid back so he was against the wall but still able to watch his girl. 

“Trying to get rid of some stuff we don't need.” Beth took more things out of the box putting it in the garbage pile.

“Aww.” Beth turned a little bit so she would should Rio what was in her hand. “Kenny's hand and foot print from the day he was born.” She rubbed her finger over the ink mesmerized but how small it was. 

“I'm surprised you don't have that in a scrapbook or some shit.” Rio smile at Beth as she put the print into the keep pile with great care. “Mick and I are gonna head out to get rid of some of the shit we throwin out before the jackass gets here.” Rio hated the fact that man was coming around his family. 

“He's only dropping the kids off and getting some stuff from the office before we toss it. He has some stuff from his dad in there and as much as I would like to be a giant bitch, I can't just throw it out.” As much as it drove him crazy, he also loved that Beth had a big heart. Rio sat up giving Beth a kiss that made her toes curl and goosebumps break out all over her body. 

“We'll be back soon. Love you” Rio gave her one last kiss before leaving her alone in the room. It was only 10 minutes later when the door banged open and the house was filled with hurried footsteps and the sounds of crying. Beth got off her bed going out into the hall to find the source. Beth found her two boys in the kitchen, their sisters and dad no where in sight. 

“Hey guys what's going on?” Beth asked causing both boys to turn towards her with tears in their eyes. “Hey why the tears what's happening?” Beth placed a hand on each of their cheeks looking into their eyes. 

“You need to go talk to the girls. We don't know what fully happened.” Kenny nodded towards the stairs where his sisters had ran. Beth took the stairs two at a time with the boys following close behind. Beth found the two girls cuddled together crying in Jane's bed.

“My babies what's wrong?” Beth's heart was racing.

“Dad was mean to us. He said Papi and Tio are bad men who are going to get you or us killed.” Jane's sobs took on a new level 

“He asked me if they ever touched me places. He said men like that don't care about rules and do what ever they want.” Beth back went straight as if her spine was made of steel. Grabbing her phone out of her pocket Beth sent a text.

“He told us that he is going to make us into criminals too.” Danny spoke up from behind her. 

“Mommy is Papi really a bad man?” Emma asked her cried quieting down but tears were still falling from her eyes. 

“No baby he is not a bad man. When Papi gets home we will all have a talk OK?” Beth answered her daughter brushing a hand through her hair. “Kenny why don't you take the kids to the tree house until Auntie Annie comes and gets you. I sent her a text and shes on her way.” Beth stood hugging each of her child as their brother ushered them out the door. Beth counted to ten before going into her hall closet. When Rio had presented her with rose gold plated gun to match his, she gave him a look and promptly hid it in the very back of the top shelf. Standing on her tippie toes Beth felt her fingers wrap around the handle and pulled it down. Reaching beside Beth found the clip that was full. Sliding it into place and lifted the back of her shirt tucking it into her pants. Going down stairs she found Dean sitting at his desk chair going through some papers. 

“We fucked in there chair you know? No condom so you know cum got every where.” Beth smirked at how quickly Dean jumped from the chair looking horrified. 

“Jesus why do you have to be disgusting?”Dean went back to sorting his papers while standing up.

“You know that is an interesting question, I was going to ask you the same thing. But mine who was like how can you be so disgusting? How could you ask my daughter if Rio or Mick has ever touched her?” Beth asked walking closer to Dean so the desk was in between them. Dean rolled his eyes.

“She's my daughter too and it is a valid question I think. You have a criminal move into my house.” Beth cut him off

“She is my daughter and Rio's daughter. You stopped being her father when sticking your dick in a 20 year old became more important than her. And as for the house that is mine too remember? I paid of the 3 mortgages you had that almost lost us this house.”

“That man will never be a father to my kids.” Dean's face was getting red and the veins in his neck were standing out.

“So you would rather our and when I say our I am referring to myself and Rio. So you would rather our kids have some hateful piece of shit in their lives telling them that they are going to become criminals? Rio has been more of a father to our sons in the past year and a half then you have in the last 8. Even before anything started happening with us he would help Kenny with his homework. If I even mentioned any of the kids needing or wanting something he took care of it. You're right he is a criminal I can't deny that. But he has built an empire from the ground up. He has honour which is something you have never had. He has respect and is a good man again something you will never be.” Dean started around the desk to go towards Beth. Quickly she reached behind her and pulled the gun. 

“Take one step closer to me and I will shoot you.” Beth was pleased with how calm her voice was and how steady her hands became. 

“Really Beth a gun? That man brought guns into our house.” Dean's voice was rising and spit was flying out of his mouth. 

“Yeah a gun but it isn't his gun, it's my gun.” Beth smirked at the shocked look on Dean's face. Shaking himself out of it Dean took a step towards Beth. Without a moment hesitation Beth pulled the trigger shooting Dean in the knee. 

“You shoot me.” He yelled hand holding the bleeding wound. 

“I told you not to come near me and you didn't listen. I tried being nice. I tried to do the best thing for my kids and that was to try and have you in their lives but that ends today. What's going to happen is first thing tomorrow morning we are going to a lawyer for you to sign all rights away for those kids.” Dean starts to cut her off. 

“No absolutely not.”

“Absolutely yes. We can go through a lengthily custody battle but as Rio has said before he has a really good lawyer. And it truly would be a shame if some skeletons were to fall out of your closet for the world to see. So as I was saying you are going to give up your rights and leave the city. You know what lets go big you leave the fucking state. You keep your mouth shut and start a new life where you can fuck all the pathetic 20 year old you want.” Beth bent down so she was face to face with Dean. “Do we have an understanding? Because if we don't it really would be a shame if you killed yourself because you just couldn't live with everything you have done.”

“I'm not doing that.” Dean was still on the floor holding his knee blood pooling over his hands. Beth stood up lifting her gun aiming it right between Dean's eyes. Before Beth would pull the trigger Rio's hand wrapped around hers from behind. 

“Hold up Mama, as much as this little scene here is makin me hard as fuck what's going on?” Rio looked down at a bleeding Dean then over to Beth. 

“Dean here thought it was a good idea to tell our sons that your were going to turn them into criminals. He also had to genius idea to tell our daughters that you and Mick are bad men, then asked her if you have ever touched her.” The calmness Beth had felt was melting away to pure anger. She felt Rio's whole body tense and him step our from behind her. 

“Really? Is that what happened?” Beth watched his face his jaw rocking and neck tense. Dean had the common sense to keep his mouth shut. Mick came up beside Rio his own gun pointed at Dean while Rio turned to Beth. 

“I'll take care of it sweetheart. You don't want that blood on your hands.” Rio brushed Beth's hair off her forehead with his pinky. Beth nodded then gave Rio a kiss. “Don t worry Ma I got you.” Beth took a step back and looked at the man she thought would be her forever. Mick was pulling him to his feet dragging a crying Dean out the office. When it was just the two of them left in the room Rio pulled her into his arms. 

“I'm so fuckin proud of you Elizabeth.” Beth closed her eyes as Rio pressed his lips to her temple. “When I get back we'll go over what we are gonna tell our kids yeah?” Rio pulled back to look her in the eyes.

“Yeah.”


End file.
